Totally Different Imprint
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: Adalia Bonita Fuentes got raped when she was just fifteen, and than she got pregnant. Her and her 'Hermosa Hija' move to La Push, where a certain Quileute boy helps her with her bags, and Adalia helps him with his Spanish. Better than it sounds. R&R!
1. La Push, Washington

**I don't own Twilight! But I do own Adalia Xantha Bonita Fuentes and her family. HAVE FUN READING! –Cameryn J.**

My name is Adalia Xantha Bonita Fuentes, and, as my surname suggests, I'm Spanish. I am seventeen years old and I have an identical twin sister named Aidia Xylina Bonita Fuentes. I have a fifteen year old brother named Deuce Alejandro Bonita Fuentes, an eleven year old brother named Jose Eduardo Bonita Fuentes, an eighteen year old sister named Anabel Valentina Bonita Fuentes, and a twenty year old brother named Sebastian Antiaco Bonita Fuentes, and a seven year old brother named Damian Victorio Bonita Fuentes. Adalia means _God is my refuge, _Xantha means _beautiful blossom, _Bonita means _pretty little one_, and Fuentes means _source of beauty. _Aidia means _joyful helper _and Xylina means _forest dweller. _Deuce means _two, _and Alejandro means _defender of men. _Jose means _god will increase, _and Eduardo means _guardian. _Anabel means _easy to love, _and Valentina means _valentine. _Sebastian means _unique one, _and Antiaco means _soaring free. _Damian means _heavenly messenger, _and Victorio means _victorious. _My parents are Jorge (pronounced hor-hay) and Teresa (use the Spanish version) Bonita Fuentes.

When Aidia and I were fifteen, Deuce was thirteen, Jose was nine, Anabel was sixteen, Damian was five, and Sebastian was eighteen, we moved from the beautiful and sunny Barcelona, Spain, to New Haven, Connecticut. Before we moved to La Push we all learnt English, though our first language is still Spanish. Plus, the only language we use around the house is Spanish.

But, here's the interesting part, I have a two year old daughter named Liviana Julina Bonita Fuentes. Livianna means _light, _and Julina means _God's child. _In order for you to get the proper description of how Liviana was conceived, I think I should start from the party I was at.

My best friend Heather Salton dragged me to a party her friend Josh was throwing. I put on my white skinny jeans, my purple tank top with ruffles, my black leather jacket, and beige stiletto boots. I had my chocolate brown hair perfectly curled, and I looked _hot. _I have relatively big breasts and a very curvy figure so it gets me looks from a lot of guys. Heather has long, strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, and the curves of a twelve year old. That night, she had her hair straightened, and she just put black peekaboos. She had a blue and black tank top, black skinny jeans, and shiny black high heels. She had a very heavy lot of make-up on, and all her normal jewelry on.

When we walked in, Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida was playing. A boy with black hair walked up to us. "Hey!" he yelled over the loud music.

Heather smiled at me, and walked off to find her boyfriend Maurice. I turned back to the boy and said, "Hey."

He was wearing blue jeans, brown leather jacket, black T-shirt and white sneakers. "I'm Tyson. What's your name?"

"Adalia," I answered.

He guided me over to a couch, passed me a drink, and I sat down beside him. He was cute, with pearly white teeth that pressed against red lips when he smiled. I started drinking some of the stuff, and felt a little dizzy, but I ignored it.

"So, are you on the football team? You have a footballer's build," I asked, taking another sip of this deliously drink.

Tyson took a sib of his drink. "Yeah. New Haven Stingrays."

I took a long sip of my drink, and than it was finished. "What position do you play?"

"Quarterback. Hey, do you want some more of the drink?"

I passed my drink to him, and answered, "Si, por favor."

He took my cup. "I'm gunna guess that means yes."

I giggled, not realizing at the time how drunk I was getting. "It means 'yes, please'."

Tyson smiled and got up to refill my cup. After about two hours of us talking, drinking and dancing, I got really drunk. As in getting tipsy, nauseous, and dirty dancing. By this time, it was 1:30 in the morning, an hour and a half past my curfew. At this time, I didn't know that he had drugged my drink after the fourth cup I drank.

I started kissing him, than he slipped a pill into my mouth, saying it was a mint. After this, I started to get more drunk. I was a little confused, putting his hands all over my body (including breasts and butt), I forgot my last name, and I was getting even dirtier with Tyson.

Eventually, he pulled me up the stairs and raped me. But because I was high, I consented to it. I gave him five or six blow jobs, and the thing went on all night. I was only fifteen, so it was my first time, so it really hurt. He just slapped my bare butt, and stuck his finger up my vagina saying, "_You had to do it some time_."

I'm not going to lie, it felt good. I never told my parents, or even Heather and Aidia, that I had sex. A month later, in August, I started to feel sick. I never told my parents or anyone. Than, realizing what I might have done, I walked to the store out of town, bought a pregnancy test, and used it in the bathroom of that gas station. I was pregnant with Tyson's baby. I didn't know anything about him! Not even his last name! All I knew about him was that he was eighteen, his favourite colour is yellow and he's the New Haven's Quarterback! I even think he graduated last year!

I was scared. I told Heather, than Aidia, and than they helped me tell my parents and the rest of my family. Dad was peeved, Mom was crying, and Sebastian threatened to kill Tyson. I said yes, but Anabel stopped him. Sadly.

"Oh, mi preciosa Adalia. Embarazada. Bebe, que es el padre?" my Mom asked. _Oh, my precious Adalia. Pregnant. Baby, who is the father?_

I looked at my Mom. "Mama, lo siento mucho, pero yo no te puedo decir. Lo siento." _Momma, I am very sorry, but I cannot tell you. Sorry._

Mom sobbed, than leaned into Dad's side. Deuce touched my arm and said, "Va a estar, Adalia. Todos estamos aqui para ayudar. No?" _It is going to be okay, Adalia. We are all here to help. Right?_

I heard "No" echo around the living room, which means _right._ Sebastian sat down beside me and draped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close. "Todos vamos a estar bien. Y si Tyson se le acerca, me llamo asi los dientes de su cabeza bien arriba." _We will all be alright. And if Tyson comes near you, I well knock his teeth out of his screwed up head. _We all started laughing.

So, here I am now. Two years later, with my beautiful Liviana, and moving to the rainy and dreary La Push, Washington. Everybody from my old school knew about me and Tyson, so my parents decided to give me a new start.

We pulled up to the house, and it looked like a normal small town house. Two stories, faded blue with white shudders, and surrounded by trees and trees. It was just Liviana and I driving in my black Impala.

"Mama, estamos aqui?" Liviana asked excitedly. _Mommy, are we here?_

"Si, Liviana. Estamos en nuestro nuevo hogar, el 26 por carretera Quileute, La Push, Washington," I said, shifting the car into park. _Yes, Liviana. We are at our new home. 26 Quileute Road, La Push, Washington._ "Tiempo para un nuevo comienzo," I mumbled to myself. _Time for a new start._

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and went to the back seat to get my Hermosa Hija _(beautiful daughter_). She had my brown hair that tumbles down to her shoulders in little ringlets, Tyson's emerald green eyes, my tanned skin, and the Spanish face. Plus, she has my amazing temper. If I don't get food in her fast enough, she throws a bigger fit than I did when I was her age. She was wearing a fluffy, cute, purple knee-high dress and golden shoes. She looked really cute.

I undid her car seat, and lifted her up, setting her down on the floor. "Bebe, tienen lugar en la casa mientras me las maletas." _Baby, you go in the house while I get our bags_.

"Si, Mama." _Okay, Mommy._ She ran in the door, her hair and dress flowing out behind her, and her little girl shit zue Belleza trailing after her.

Liviana acts like she's four or five, but she's really two. She's growing up so fast. I turned, walked towards the trunk, and popped it. After lifting out my red, black and purple suitcases, than my polka doted book bag, than three of Liviana's pink suitcases, and two of her purple diaper bags, I heaved two suitcases in each of my hands.

"Hello." A voice from behind me said.

Before I turned, I said, "Hola. Si, que quieres?" _Hello. What do you want?_ I turned than, and noticed a boy with cropped black hair, amazingly tanned skin, muscular, wearing brown khaki shorts, black sneakers and no shirt. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown.

The Niño's (_boy's_) eyes widened, and he stared at me. I felt a tug at my heartstrings, and my world kind of faltered a bit.

"Ah, pardon? I don't speak Spanish?" he said. Than he changed them, using hand illustrations. "I – do not – speak your language – me speak English – you know, English—"

I shushed him. "It's okay, Niño. I speak English."

"Whew. I was scared there for a minute. Oh, by the way, I'm Embry. Embry Call."

I shoke his outstretched hand and I smiled. Embry's smile was wider than mine. "I'm Adalia. And if you haven't noticed, I'm from Spain. Adalia Bonita Fuentes."

"I like that name. What does it mean?"

I looked towards the house and looked in the big living room window. I saw Liviana threw it, watching our big screen TV. I looked back to Embry. "God is my refuge."

"That really fits. Because you look like an angel and angels are from God," he commented.

"Um, gracias. Wait, do you know what that means?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. "Good."

Embry looked at my nine bags and said, "Do you, er, need help?"

I picked up two of Liviana's diaper bags and my polka dot book bag. "Si."

"Okay." He picked up four bags, than slipped the handle of one around his wrist and one around the other, than started to walk towards the house. "Wait, how did you do that?"

I started to follow him when he said, "Do what?"

"Carry six bags like that."

We walked in the door and started up the stairs. "It's not heavy, really. Just like lifting a computer tower or something. It feels like it's 10 pounds." Some how, he found my room, set my bags down, than found Liviana's room, and set her things down.

"Wow. Your strong."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, hey, let me practice my Spanish on you."

"Oh, okay. Shoot."

We stayed at the top of the stairs. "Okay, umm, mi mama es una salmuerade pelo que le encanta jugar con los pantalones de queso y agua de sandia." I tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. "What's so funny?"

"Embry, you just said _my mom is a pickle from hair who loves to play with cheese pants and watermelon water_." He soon laughed along with me. "What were you trying to say?"

"I was trying to say 'my mom is a nurse from here who loves to swim in the ocean'," he explained.

"Mi mama es una enfermera de aqui que le encanta nadar en el oceano," I explained.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Liviana asked, "Mama, quien es ese?" _Mommy, who is this?_

"What did she say?" Embry whispered in my ear.

"_Mommy, who is this?_" I turned to Liviana and said, "Liviana, se trata de Embry Call. Y el no habla espanol." _Liviana, this is Embry Call. And he does not speak Spanish._

"Okay, Mama. Hewo, Embee."

Embry smiled and ducked down in front of Liviana. "Hello. What's your name?"

She beamed at him. "Liviana Julina Bonita Fuentes."

Embry smiled and took her hands in his. "Hello, Liviana Julina Bonita Fuentes. That is a really pretty name."

"Tank wou."

"Your very welcome. Now I know why your sister calls you Hermosa Hija."

I stopped smiling and put my hand on Embry's shoulder. He stood up. "Actually Embry, she's my daughter."

"But, how can she be your daughter? You don't look married and you look seventeen or eighteen?" Embry asked, completely confused.

I pulled him aside, and Liviana went back to her TV show. "Well, I was fifteen when I had Liviana. And I'm seventeen now. But I'm not married and I don't have a boyfriend."

Embry's face fell and he looked really sad. "Oh, oh. I'm—I'm really sorry. I—I didn't—"

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'm used to it."

**Thanx for reading! Promise I'll update tomorrow! This is my first Embry imprint story, and inspired by a bunch of stories like this I've read. Kk! Byeee -Cammie**


	2. Imprint

**Kk, here it is! Chapter 2 of this fanfic! Have fun reading! –Cam**

About three or four hours later, at 7:39, Embry decided to go home, leaving Liviana and I alone in the house. You see, my brothers, sisters and parents aren't moving to La Push. Their staying in New Haven because they didn't want to move to La Push, but I did.

After watching TV until 9:00pm, I changed Liviana's diaper, put on her silky pink pajamas, than sang her a lullaby.

"Ir a sueno, ir a mi angel precioso sueno. Pequena princesa mama angel, ir a mi querido sueno. Liviana, Liviana, Liviana ir a dormir. Ir a dormir angel de mi madre," I sang. _Go to sleepy, go to sleepy my precious angel. Mommy's little angel princess, go to sleepy my dear. Liviana, Liviana, Liviana go to sleepy Liviana. Go to sleepy Mommy's angel_. Her eyes fluttered close, than she yawned, and fell to sleep in her little white crib. I kissed her forehead and walked out.

Yawning myself, I walked into my room, pulled on a pair of aqua pajama pants and a baby blue T-shirt, hauled the blankets up around me, and fell to sleep. All night, I felt like someone was watching me threw my window.

Groaning, I rolled over and looked at the glowing red letters. 8:49 am. Groaning louder, I pulled myself out of bed, slipped on my purple fuzzy slippers, and trudged down the wooden stairs. I looked out the window and, you guessed it, rain hit the glass.

I opened the fridge, pulled out orange juice, a glass, and filled it up with the orange liquid. I drank the delicious morning drink, and than put the glass in the sink.

I heard the house phone ring. I slowly walked to it and said, "Hola."

"Hola, Adalia." It was Mom. "Estan usted y Liviana se establecieron en bien?" _Hello, Adalia. Are you and Liviana settled in alright?_

I smiled into the phone. "Si, mama. Nosostros estamos bien." _Yes, mom. We are fine._

"Y como es La Push? Du lluvia?" she asked. _And how it La Push? Rainy?_

"Si."

"Oh, mi bebe. Crecido." _Oh, my baby. All grown up_.

I laughed. "Si, Mama."

I heard her sniffle on the other side. "Oh, Adalia. Bueno, mi padre y Deuce quiere ir a cenar. Adios, bebe." _Oh, Adalia. Well, dad and Deuce want to go out for supper. Bye, baby._

"Adios, mama," I said, than hung the receiver up. _Bye, mom._

I stretched my arms above my head, scratched my stomach, than trudged up the stairs to Liviana's room. Belleza was sleeping in her little puppy bed beside the wall, sleeping soundly. Weirdly enough, I barely noticed Belleza yesterday.

As soon as I walked in, she said, "Me dan ganas de bajar las escaleras!" _Me wanna go downstairs!_

Smiling to myself, I picked her up, and than she walked over to Belleza. Belleza happily got up, and the three of us trotted downstairs, Liviana clutching her bear Snuffles to her chest.

I heard three soft knocks on the door. "Estare du vuelta, Liviana. Usted puede obtener un poco de jugo de naranja, si lo desea. No toque la estufa," I told Liviana. _I will be right back, Liviana. You can get some orange juice, if you want. Do not touch the stove._

I walked to the door, putting my hair up in a messy ponytail at the nap of my neck. When I opened it, Embry was standing there, wearing a blue T-shirt, plaid shorts and white sneakers. His hair was sensibly flat. Beside him, stood two black haired and brown eyed boys and a black haired brown eyed girl. One of the boys was wearing a grey T-shirt and brown khaki shorts, the other one was wearing white shorts and a dark blue T-shirt, and the girl was wearing white, black and blue plaid booty shorts and a pink tank top.

Embry smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Hey, Adalia."

"Hola, Embry. Who are your friends?" I looked tensely at the girl, and she grinned.

Embry pointed to the boy wearing the grey T-shirt. "That's Collin." Collin grinned than waved. He than pointed to the other boy. "That's Jared." Jared grinned and put his arm around the girl's shoulders. "And that's Kim." Kim grinned again.

"Hola, Collin, Jared y Kim. Quieres entar?" I asked, forgetting that they don't speak Spanish.

"Adalia, they don't speak Spanish," Embry informed me.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Spanish is still my first language and I use it around the house, so sometimes I forget. Well, anyway, Hey, Collin, Jared and Kim." I stepped aside to make room for them. "Would you like to come in?"

"Si, por favor," Kim said proudly, grinning.

"Oh, you speak Spanish?" I asked, amazed.

"Si. Well, fluido en espanol." _Yes. Well, fluent in Spanish._

"Well, how fluent?"

We talked like this for about an hour. We sat down at the table, and started talking while Liviana sat on my lap. Kim thought she was so cute.

"So, how do you say 'your beautiful' in Spanish?" Jared asked.

"Usted es hermoso."

Jared grabbed Kim's hands and said, "Usted es hermoso."

Embry, Collin and I laughed, than Kim kissed Jared's cheek.

"So, Adalia, how did you end up with Liviana? Not that she's bad or anything, but your only seventeen," Kim asked innocently. I really didn't think she meant anything cruel by it. I thought she was just curious, so I answered her.

I took a deep breath. "Well, me and my best friend Heather were at this party. I met this guy, and he got me drunk." Embry started to violently shake. "He slipped me some kind of pill, than he got me more drunk. Eventually, he pulled me up to the room, and had sex with me. My familia insists that it's rape, but I consented to it. But I was high and drunk at the time. The next month I took a pregnancy test." I took another deep breath and was prepared to continue, when Kim interrupted me.

"Okay, you . . . don't have to continue." She leaned in closer to Jared, and he tightened his grip on her waist.

Embry put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me up the stairs to my bedroom. He closed to door behind him, and I plopped down on the bed. He sat down beside me.

"Adalia, do you know about the Quileute Legends?"

"No idea."

He sighed. "Well, according to our legends, Quileute originate from wolves." He grabbed my hands in his. "I'm one of them."

"Okay."

He looked amazed. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Well, back in Barcelona, there was this story my Mama used to tell me. It was called Hombre Lobo Novia, which means Werewolf's Bride. Hang on, I'll read you the story." I opened the drawer of my beside table, than pulled out a book entitled Mitos Mexicanos, _Mexican Myths. _It was all in Spanish, but Embry wouldn't be able to know what I was talking about, so I just used the English version." 'There was once a beautiful girl engaged to a soldier who caught the eye of an evil woodsman who had sold his soul for the ability to turn himself to a wolf at will. He lay in wait for the girl when she as walking home one day and accosted her, begging her to elope with him. The maiden refused, spurning his love and crying out for love to save her from his advances.

"The girl's cries were heard by her eager fiancé, who had come searching for her when she was late returning to her parents' house. The soldier drove the woodsman away, threatening him with dire consequences if he ever approached the maiden again.

"The furious woodsman lay low for a few days, waiting for his chance. It came on the girl's wedding day. She was dancing happily at her wedding reception with a group of friends when the woodsman, in the form of a wolf, leapt up and dragged her off.

"The enraged groom gave chase, but the wolf and his bride had disappeared into the thick forest and were never seen again. For many days, the distraught soldier and his friends, armed with silver bullets, scoured the woods searching for the maiden and her captor. Once the soldier thought he saw a wolf and shot at it. Upon reaching the location, he found a piece of a wolf's tail lying upon the ground. But of the wolf to which belonged there was no sign.

"After months of searching, his friends begged him to let the girl go and get on with the living. But the soldier was half-mad with grief and refused to give up. And that very day, he found the cave in which the werewolf lived. Within lay the preserved body of his beloved wife. The girl had refused the woodsman advances until the very end, and had died because of it. After his murderous fury had died away, the werewolf had tenderly laid the body of the girl he loved and killed into a wooden coffin, where it would be safe from predators, and he came to visit her grave every day. Lying in wait for him, the soldier shot the werewolf several times as he entered the cavern, chasing him down until the maddened and dying werewolf leapt into the lake and disappeared from view. The soldier sat by the lake for hours with his gun, staring at the ripples of the water as the catfish ate the bloody parts of the wolf as they floated to the shore.

"When his friends found him, the soldier's mind was gone. He babbled about how catfish had ate the werewolf when it's body parts had floated up out of the water. He died a few days later, and was buried beside his bride in a little glen they had planned to build their house. The end." I closed the old, weather beaten, tattered book back into the drawer. I looked back at him. A smile lit my tanned face. "I've loved this story for a long time. Mama would read it to me every night when I went to be from ages four to ten, by then I could read it myself. But I always did. I stopped reading after we moved to New Haven, Connecticut when I was fifteen. I read it to Liviana a few times after she was born, but I guess I just lost interest in it."

He took my hands in his again and moved closer. "Why?"

A tear silently crept down my cheek. "I guess I just realized that life isn't a fairytale. Life is cruel, life is hard." I sniffled. "Not some beautiful fairytale. We have to learn that. But my parents always treated me like a princesa, which meant I never really learnt that concept." I sniffled again.

Embry moved closer to me, and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He let his forehead fall to mine. "Maybe, if you say yes to be my girlfriend, your life can be a fairytale. Because I've imprinted on you. It's when a wolf shape-shifter finds his soul mate."

I smiled to myself, and put his hand on my back. "Well, I guess we have a fairytale, don't we?"

Embry smiled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

I mumbled "Si", than fell back on the bed, with him onto of me.

_Four days later . . . _

Embry and I didn't have sex that morning because Liviana walked in on us. But we got pretty close yesterday, until another werewolf, Paul Lahote, and his girlfriend, Rachel Black, walked in on us. My house has become, like, the house of wolves. Or, should I say, Casa de Wolves. If my Mama was here she'd call the whole lot of them _se lobos de mal, _which means "evil souls." She always thought the wolf/woodsman in the story was an evil man, but I just thought he was misunderstood. I always thought of him as my favourite character. He still is.

It was supper time, and I was cooking chicken croquettes for Liviana, which are pretty much chicken nuggets but taste much better, cuttlefish for potatoes – which is fried cuttlefish surrounded by scalep potatoes – for me, and black rice with a hot dog for Embry. For desert, I made my specialty, tarta de platano, _Banana Cake. _The almonds and walnuts are optional, but I'm allergic to almonds and Liviana is allergic to walnuts.

"Okay, so repeat after me: hola, me nobre es Embry," I declared. "But roll your r's like so." I said 'nobre' and rolled my r's. _Hello, my name is Embry._

"_Hola, me nobre es Embry,_" he repeated with a questioning look.

Liviana clapped her hands in her high chair. "Si, si! Si, si!"

I pointed to my Hermosa Hija. "See, Liviana says you're good."

Embry moved closer to me and kissed my cheek. "Am I?"

I nodded. "Good enough. For an Indian." I cleared my throat. "Yo soy un lobo Quileute que cambia de forma, y estoy saliendo Adalia Bonita Fuentes." _I am a Quileute wolf shape-shifter, and I am dating Adalia Bonita Fuentes._

_ "Yo soy un lobo Quileute que . . . cambia de forma . . . y estoy . . . saliendo Adalia Bonita Fuentes."_

I leaned over and kissed him. Liviana laughed and squealed. "Great job."

Embry kissed me back for a few minutes while Liviana continued to laugh and squeal. "What did I say?" he asked when he pulled away.

_"I am a Qwuilwet wolf shape-shifte', awnd I am dwating Adalia Bonita Fuentes," _Liviana explained.

Embry kissed Liviana's head. "Thank you, Liv." Embry and I have only be dating for about five days, but Liviana already calls him dad and they treat each other like Embry is her biological dad and they have known each other since Liviana was born. I wished we would have moved here first, and than I would have been pregnant with Embry's baby instead of Tyson's, but I love Liviana so very much.

The oven dinged, and I got up to take all the food out. Banana Cake takes a long time to make, so I made it the previous day, which means the cake was sitting on the counter under a piece of tin-foil, and earned a few hungry glances from Embry. After slipping on the pink oven mitts, I took out Liviana's food and put it beside me on the counter to let it cool off, took out Embry's food and put it in front of him and he dug in, and then took out mine, putting it in front of my chair. I sat down in my chair and started cutting up and blowing on Liviana's chick croquettes.

After supper was done, it was about 8:57pm, and Embry didn't have to do patrol tonight, so he stayed the night. At 9:30, Embry and I slipped into Liviana's bed and red her a bed time story. It was in Spanish, but I wanted Embry to understand it, so I translated the writing.

I held the picture book in front of us, and Embry kept Liviana warm because the house was really cold. I started reading her favourite story, "A Lion's Enchantment."

_"Once upon a time, there was a girl so poor, she had to wander about the world looking for work. One day a farmer hired her to watch his cows. So each day she would take his cows to the meadow and bring them back at the end of the day." _I turned the page. _"One morning in the meadow, the girl heard a loud groan that sounded almost human. There, to her surprise, was a lion crying out in pain." _I turned onto page five and six. _"Though she was scared the girl drew nearer, and saw that he had a large thorn in his foot. She carefully pulled out the thorn, bound up the wound with her handkerchief, and the lion licked her hand with his big, rough tongue. Suddenly, she remembered the cows, and the girl rushed back to the meadow. But alas! She hunted everywhere and could not even find one cow. What would she do but return home and confess to her master? He scolded her bitterly and afterwards beat her. Then he said, "Tomorrow you will have to look after the pigs. Be sure you do not lose any of them!" _I turned from that page onto page seven and eight. Liviana's eye lids were getting heavy. _"Exactly one year after she found the lion, the girl was tending to the pigs one morning when she heard a groan that sounded quite human. And there was the same lion on the ground, this time with a deep wound across his face. No longer afraid of the creature, she washed the wound, lay healing herbs upon it, and bound it up. The lion thanked her as he had done before." _Just a few seconds after turning to the next page, I looked down at Liviana. She had her eyes close and lightly snoring.

I motioned to Embry to get up, and we slowly, carefully and quietly got up out of her small bed and went towards mine.

**Thanx for reading!**


	3. Important Author's Note

_I've decided that I'm gunna work on each story until I get at least five chapters for each, and than I'll go onto the next, than the next, than the next, and so on. _

_**The Order the Stories Well be Finished In:**_ Totally Different Imprint (Embry's imprint), The Magical Life of Rachel Black (Harry Potter/Twilight crossover), You Can't Run From Your Past (Seth imprint), A Simple Plane Ride (Flight 29 Down/Naked Brothers Band crossover), Always Remember Me (Kissed By An Angel), Christmas Shopping At Hogsmeade (Harry Potter fanfic), Everyone Has Their Secrets (Jared + Kim, Twilight), h20: Just Add Werewolf (Kim + Jared, Twilight), Harry and Friends Go To Anubis House (Harry Potter/House of Anubis crossover), It's Me (Harry Potter fanfic), Malika Reid (Flight 29 Down), Scars Are Forever (Embry's imprint), and Secrets of La Push (Seth's imprint.)

-Cammie


End file.
